1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric motor actuated valves incorporating a check valve feature for controlling the flow of pumped liquids in applications such as are associated with municipal water supply or sewage treatment facilities and industry.
2. Description of Related Art
Valves for controlling liquid flow and preventing its back-flow are known in the art and are commonly referred to as stop/check valves. Such valves can be actuated to control liquid flow by manual, hydraulic and other means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,696 describes a stop/check valve which utilizes a ball which closes upon a valve seat to prevent liquid flow in a back-flow direction. Flow in a desired direction is regulated by a hand-cranked closing device acting on the ball.
U.K. Patent specification 141,148 describes a stop/check valve for fluid having a pressure plate extending from a clack into a path of return flow of the fluid so as to urge the clack to a closed position. In an embodiment having control of forward-flow, a hand-actuated spindle is used to position the clack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,941 describes a stop/check valve having a feature facilitating movement of a valve disc to a closed position with back-flow of liquid by use of a ridge on the valve seat and a deflector ring on the valve disc to deflect the flow of the fluid. Control of the liquid for forward-flow is carried out with a hand-actuated valve stem.